


Her first winter

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tayah's first winter here on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her first winter

the young femme coughed as mist came out of her mouth, her audial fins were pinned back against against her skull; she was never one for cold so, she had a blue blanket around her frame. she watched the human children play in what snow that New england had. a big figured loomed over her small frame she squeaked as her sparkling frame was pulled up to her carriers chest with a small chirp she looks up at him. her small tail flicked lightly as her carrier smiled down at her. “are you alright my young spark?” his baritone voice washed over her smaller frame, her own bi-colored optics lookup at him with such innocence that was scarcely found in war.  
  
she gave him a chirp in reply, a smile crossing her faceplates. “amma.” she coos as she clutches to his massive red plating. “yes, i am here young one.” he looked out to where miko was seeming to have a blast in the snow, jack was playing with raf as well in a mini snow ball fight. he doesn’t know how he go wrangled up and brought with his team but… looking down at his youngling made everything else disappear, he wasn’t the prime to her no he was her creator; her carrier. “my little tayah, even a few months old and you are already talking.” he gently caressed her audials; she was his little mishap, her sire was the decepticon leader megatron; when he lost his memory he had been on the nemesis. when he returned he had found out that he was carrying he did not want to kill a new spark. she was a strong one; but she took after optimus in her looks and disposition.  the only thing that resembled megatron in her was clawed finger and slightly narrowed helm.    
  
the wind picked up and he shielded her smaller frame with his own. she squeaked and chirred contently her tail flicking every so often. the sun was just beginning to set the distance casting long shadows, it was silent besides the human children playing in the snow while their guardians watching them with smiles on their faceplates. her light blue optics look u and at her carriers face plates, his lipplates were taught while his blue optics were always scanning. “amma.” she coos softly, he was caught up in his thoughts at first “amma!” she chirped again her optics narrowing. she huffed again and threw her body against his massive hand… well that got his attention, he shutters his optics as he looks back down at his little femmling   that was wrapped in a blue blanket “you. *spark* cold?” she asks in her high pitched voice.   
  
a smile crossed his lips “no, tayah, i am  fine, the cold does not affect me that much… .as for you.” he playfully growls as he tightens the blanket around her frame before bringing her to his faceplates and starts to fake nibbling  on her abdomen  making her squeal  and giggle. he lets a soft laugh letting himself relax for the first time in vorns. “amma….” she chirrps with a giggle “i. lov. yu…” she slurrs as he puts her back against his chest. “and i you, my daughter. i love you so much, you are my gift from primus.” he adds softly before watching her fall asleep against his  chest.


End file.
